


moment of weakness

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Jared wakes Jensen up to go on a hike.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: July OTP Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	moment of weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: volcano
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

“Wake up,” Jared softly whispers into Jensen’s ear. “You agreed to an early hike.”

Jensen grumbles, reaching one hand out from the safety of the covers and Jared, knowing exactly what he’s asking for, puts a cup of piping hot coffee with one sugar in it. Jensen holds it tenderly, managing to rise up enough to inhale and take two gulps. 

The man’s tongue and throat must be burned off by this point.

“You caught me in a moment of weakness, Jared.” Jensen retorts, waking up some more. He sits up and uses both hands to cradle the mug, cutting wounded eyes at Jared.

Jared rolls his own eyes.

“Yes, after epic honeymoon sex. You can’t deny me on our honeymoon, Jensen,” Jared says, using his puppy dog eyes and bangs to his advantage.

Jensen closes his eyes and groans.

“I should be used to those things by now, but damn, you get me every time,” Jensen complains, but there’s warmth layered in, so Jared knows he’s not mad. 

“C’mon, husband,” Jared says, loving how pink Jensen gets. “The Kilauea Iki fills up fast. Everyone wants to see the volcanic lava lake.”

“You’re a monster,” Jensen says, but takes the last sip of his coffee and throws the blankets off him. 

“That’s why you married me, sweet cheeks.”

“Sure, baby, a monster something,” Jensen says wryly and then leans back, winking towards Jared’s ass. “That’s all you, Jared.” 

Jared blushes, pecking Jensen on the cheek and waves him away.

“Go!”


End file.
